The journey and transformation of the lone wanderer
by Laserhai
Summary: All powerful demi-god of vault 101 aka. The journey and transformation of the lone wanderer and his friends Story of how the lone wanderer turns from a scared vault child into the most pwerful man in the wasteland. There is action, drama, mystery and comedy in this story. I hope one day Uwe Boll will make a movie based on this story.


Chapter 1: True blood

The raiders were siting araund campfire. Not m uch can be seen in the desert where it's very dark night. Suddenly a bullet shoots one of the rider's in the head. His eyeball flyies into another one's face. The alive raiders are in very much shocked and start to looking for the assassinator inside the dark nigh dessert. They are haveing trouble seeing anything in the bich black. BOOm! Another rider falls dead on the sand with a hole in the skull.v only 2 riders arw still alive and look ing for thw silent assassin. POW! The seckond raider drops on the sand after being sho by a gun. Only one rider left, butt he saw the muzzleflash of the last shot and started running towards the stealthy killer. Raising his spiked basball bat he gets ready to bash the figur with he's bat. POW! the last rider's head explodes into blooddy mess perk, leaving the headless body standing with no head. Feom the shadows' comes the assassin and reveals himself to be a vault dweller from vault 101 where noone never enter and noone never leavs. "Too easy" he says.

And continues towards a small town to deliver a mail. When he reaches the town that is built on a bridge he's greted by a shotgun aimed at him by a old man. "Stop!" says the old man. " i have comed to delliver a mail, do'nt shot me now old man." say's the vault dweller. "Ok, come in, but look out of super mutants, they have bases near here" says the old men. The vault dweller walks in the town and but when he eeaches he hous wher he is supposed to zeliver mail he finds all peopel dead. By he has good medicine skill he finds bitemarkings on the body's and it looks like vampires have suced their blood. " I WILL FINE OUT WHO IS VAMPIRE WHO DONE THIS TO THESE PEOPLE" HE YELls and goes back outside. But he has more important busness to take car of first. These super mutant's have are terrorizing the locals and i must make them pay for their doings. Soon the vault dweller finds the first mutant base that is a broken building and he starts shooting at the mutants, it base is very close to the city so vault weller asks old men why the mutants come from.? "Thes mutants have been lived here long befor we arrived here, but there is no better plqce to creat town, megaton alredy took the great place first, so we have to live inside the mutant area. "Hmm say's the vault dweller "maybe i can talk major and ask if you cqn move there?" "yes, we would like it" answer's the old men.

So vault dweller gos to megaton, a large metropolis with about 20 citisens . when the huge metal dors slide open he Enters the town and a blac cowboy greets him with suspection . The vault dweller dosent like the sherrif and so he say's nothing to the man. Then he notices in the bottom of the town a nuculear bomb that is radioactive and. He decides to go to moriarytys pub and to speak to him. When he enters a pub, he notices a abdomination at the bar. Its a ghoul, awfully disfiguried creatures. He doesnt excactly like the ghouls but he still asks him for moriarity. Then moriarity comes and tells him it's ok for them to mov there when if they pay him botlle caps. Vault dweller agree's and is about to step out when a suited man Asks him to for a favor. "What kind of favour?" asks the vault dweller and the suited man says "to aarm the nuculear bomb and destroy megaton" You are shoced to hear this, but no one around n sitting in the bar heared the man saying it, so you have no proof to arrest him. Stepping outside the vault wanderer thinks of wahat to do. He decides to unarm the bomb for good, after fiddlying with the wires for a while it seems like the nuke has been made safe. Job well done the chosen one thinks. Time to leave and take the good new's to the old man. As vault dweller exit's rivet city.

When making it back nto the bridge city he tells the old men to it is safe to move to Megaton. And he continues to make search for the vampires. He readys his combat shotgun and enters a metro station. After sneaking throuh many tunnels and traps he finds some vampiresA, hes about to fire one in the race with buckshot but someone yells "wait!" it is the son of the family you find dead in the bridge town and brother of the woman who gave the vault dweller the mail in the first place. He tells you the whole story and it turns out he killed his family himself, the vault dweller is angered by this and tries not to boil his blood. But he cant control himself for this hat the vampirs are doing is unnormal qnd he pulls the trigger of his shotgun. The head of the vampire boy explodes, others are frightened by this, but vault dweller say's "it was not right that he killded his own family, butt if you promis not to hurt more humens then i will get a caravan to bring blood packs to you" the vampires agree. Some of the vampires even get to best friends ith the vault dweller and a romance scene is created in a suppy closet with a female vampire.

Returning to megaton vault dweller enters his house and meets veronica of the he brotherhood of steel, he gives some energy technology weapons for her to study and returns to mariarity's to take the bad news to the blonde girl who gave him the mail. "Oh no! Are youbsure that they were my parents that were died?" the girl asks? "Yes, im sorry" the vault dweller replyis, hugging the cryng girl. Do you want to go someplace more quite?" the wanderer asks? "Sure" says the girl. The vault dweller then takes he sad girl to his house and does some romance to her for to she would feel better. After they are lying in the bed the vault dweller says " I must tell you one more thing, i killed your brother for his doings" the girl turns away her face and starts cryng agian " you did what had to be done for what he had did" she whipsers. The vault dweller kisses her on the check and gets up, there is more work to be done in the capital wasteland and he is the one to do it.

Chapter 2: cave children

The next day the vault dweller decided to go west again to deal with super mutents. Once he reached Big Town and it was under attack already. He quickly layed mines in the entrence and shot at the super muties. Their bloody mess flyed everywhere on the sand, but they still kept coming. The mines exploded the mutants but there were too many and it seemed that all hope was lost.

Suddenly a blast of minigun bullets fired throuh the hordes of mutents. It was the brotherhood of steel who live to make wasteland safe from mutants and remove radiations from the water of the capital wasteland. "Hey guise, not a second too late" the wanderer said "we herd the battle and decided to see if ayone needs help, so anyways goodby" replyd the brotherhood power armor.

So that the Big town was safed for now the vault dweller asked them if they needed help, it turned out that no more chidlren had come from Little lamplight cave. Dweller decided to investagate. He soon reached the cave and looked inside there was very dark insid. He slowly entered and was greeted by the mayor of he cave. He was very bully with the wanderer, bu t after becoming very really pissed off he threated the boy and he let him in. Every where were chidlren and they were all weird, only very little acted normal and wanderer felt quite creepy because it was a cave where only chilrden where and not a single growups. Where did children com from? Why did they went to Big town when grow up and not became king of cave? Also cave chilrden. So much questions, so little answers, he decided to leav but was stopped by a boy who had his birthday today and has been kikced out of the cave for the reson. The lone wandered agreed to escort the youngman into big town. When the y stepped out of the cave the man who was called the annoying man sugestted that they make up story to pass the time "so there once lived a robot..." eight hours later... "Omg shut up!" the vault dweller cried in the night"sorry... But i want to finish the story" he was so very annoying that there was no one more annoyinh than him in the entire wastes. The lone wanderer had a crack go off in his head and his sad annd anoyed face turned into a smile. "Sure, you can finish you story..." the vault dweller grined to himself " IN HELL!" ANd shot the anoying men into his head withthe shotgun so once agian bloody mess perk was all over the desert. The man go t what was comming to him, thinked the dweller when walking over the next hill and seeing big town "poor asshol was so close" he thot.

He went back to big town and explained that why no one chilrden was coming back from the cave is becaus themutants were too much everywhere and it was'nt safe for them to com. He then teached them all he knew about defences (whitch was a lot) and then turned back into megaton but not before romancing the moon gril from big town..

Chapter 3: probe me once

So one day the wanderer was walking in a dessert and saw something fall from the sky. He decided to investigate because this might help Moira's wasteland book of survival that he was helping with researching. When he reached the carter edge he herd his geiger counter going off very much "hmm radiation" he thought. Going deeper he saw what looked like a plane and then he freezed and everything was light. Next thing he was on a strapped to a table and bright ligths were blinding him and strange figures were around. "What is happen to me?!" the vault dweller thot to himself. Then something probed him from the behind and into his butthole. "Aaarghh! He screamed. He herd the figurs giggling around him and then leave. As the lone wanderer was reley strong he dedicited to break out. He struggled and broke free the straps holdinghim in the table. He was covered with werd oily slime stuff.

After looking around he founds a alien blaster and started to look for a way out. He sneaks and looks for ways out for hours finaly making it to a window. And then he sees amazing picture: he is in low earth orbit around the earth and the glorious earth sight leaves him brethless. Its so beutiful that he cant belive it. Snapping out of it when a noise comes nearer, he jumps into a darker corner. Two grey alien beings pass by in the hallway and he sneaks behind them and then the vault dweller shots the blaster twice. Two piles of ash rests on the hallway floor. He knows he must keep going so he continues in the ship. He shots a few more animals and makes it into a room where therec are many vats and a few science aliens. The dweller shoots the science aliens into ashes with critical shoots and looks into the vats. "Dear god jesus" he sais silently as he finds people from all history inside the vats, he decides to free them all, but ferst he must find way back home. He walk's on another hallway when suddenly he runs into more aliens, the vault dweller tries to shoot the aliens with hes alien blaster but ITS' EMPTY "oh carp!" he yells and jumps in a door. In the room its' a armory as he finds out and pics up a rifle but then he sees it A ALIEN MINIGUN! he steps into the hallway and alien minigunblasters are ripping the ship apart as well as all the aliens, bodie parts are flying around all the place. After a long time the vault dweller has run out of ammo and the alien army is laying in peiceS on the floor. Smoke is everywher also. "Probe me once, i fuk you up.." he grinns . suddenly a alien assassin is jumps from behind the corner. He is attacking the wanderer but hes faster than the alien ninja and points his rifle "zzzaap" and lone wanderer is hit by a cloud of dust. He has desrtroyed the evil aliens.

When searching for teleoprter to go home he goes into one room with lots of computer screens it catches his eyes. It has world map with werd symbols on one screen and some small butons and a big red one. The wanderer thinks he knows what this is but he must test it out. He touches africa on the screen and a "x" becomes on the screen, he smacs the red button. A large flame is seen from the window and something flies to the earth. Suddenly a large muushroom cloud and a flash of a 100 suns creates on africa. It's reley big and thec exploson takes out a large part of the africa. "Continent for a eye" sais vault dweller whos parents had been killed by afro-american riders. He also marks then russia and china and presses the red butten agian "and for AMERICA" HE adds.

Finaly he find's the teleportator system and can finaly return to hes home so he does that. Reaching back on earth the first thing he does is blow up the alen crashed ship with lots of c4 so the distress bacon cant call anymore aliens to here and steal peopl from earth. Once again he has saved the wastelands from doom, but no one will never know of it and this makes the vault dweller angry. Also he did'nt romance this time with anyone exept the probe maybe.

Chapter 4: slaves and slaver'

When vault dweller reached back to megaton he found a large dust cloud and for some reson his gayger counter was going off the chart. Then he saw it: Megaton was no more... There was only big crater, they all were gone: Nova who had given dweller many romance and also some SdTs, the bridge town people and the blonde gril, and then some many other people that he didont very much remember anymore. And Moira never could end her wasteland book. And this made valut dweller verry angry and also sad. He said " Suit men and all others I know you wanted the bomb to go off and my revenge will not stop before i die"

He then went outside for to look for the suited men to have hes revenge . He went northwards and after a few days of searching he reached a slaver town with slaves and slavers. The town was run by a afrocan american pimp, Geulogy Jonas who had two women bodyguards. Vault dweller bought Clover the pretty one and decided to go to the bar. He got drunk and romanced with his new companion right there then they did some skooma and other drugs and vault dweller suggested a plan: of revange to Clover: to massacre the slaver town and also burn it down.

They started from Geologys palace and also robbed it after painting the wall red with Joneses and Crimsons' brains. They looted the place and continued to produce red mist and minced meat of all the slaves and slavers in the town with miniguns. Aftwr more looting and running low on ammo the wanderer took out a flamethrower and started to burn the slavers and burn down the place. As the duo walked away the buildings collapsed in the city and gigant flames where eating the place in them.

They then walked to east and also romanced more on the way in the dessert. Finaly they reached a place wher excaped slavs where hiding from slavers. As vault dweller was still very much angry at all of the world for megatonn and so he decided to play a sadistic tric. He told the slavs that he had just burnged down the slavers town and wants' to help them. So they let him in, then he used the stunning gun he looted from slavers on everyone in the building and put them in slave collers that had explosives in them. He then took them outside in the dessert near where the dethclaws lived and set the collers to explode if they moved back and left them ther. He could heard some explosions going off when walking away . he knew he had become death destroyer of worlds.

He just walked thru the dethclaw town showing no fear. Clover grabbed him and pleaded him to turn back because of so danger in this area, bu vault dweller only said "when i walk through the vally of shadow of death i will show no fear becauae im the baddest motherfucker in the vally!" and kept going blasting and shooting dethclaws left and right, and then Clover knew that he was right and she wanted him. They continued through the town and lone wanderer took a power armor from the sewer becoming even more badass. Then they romanced in the ruins and while deathclaws hid in the sewers because they knew he was so stronger than them.

Vault dweller decided to go to the DC ruins as there was no more to do in megaton as it was a creator now. So they did it and went there.

Chapter 5: Gnr and 3 dogs

When they reached DC they killed a lot of raiders and mutants and walked by the riverside. They stepped in one of the old hotels from rain and it was Dukovs' place. "Eating drinking farting and screwing hahahaa..." boom! Thats all he could say before the wandrer shot his face off. He didnt have time for hes' bullshitt. Fantasia jumped at the dweller for killing his sugardaddy with a knife but Clover shotgunned her too. The other gril Cherry didn't care really so they had a three way romance in the lovenest and vault dweller decided that this makes a good home so he left the girls ther and left to exploar the ruins even more.

The day had started good for the now twisted minded superhuman wanderer and was about to get better. He fought some metro mutants and cut throuh armies of them like butter with a minigun . when he came out of the metro he killed even more mutants and reached the gnr plaza where a giant mutent behemot was causing havoc. He shot the mutant in the face with rockets and blew it up. The brotherhood of steel cheered on the stairs of GNR but vault dweller didnt, he hated everything he didnt want to romance so he shot a nuke at the building collapseing the front of the building on the soldiers. In the lobby the soldiers were confused when trough the dust and smoke minigun bullets fired through the dust and mowed down soldier after soldier. Over the bodies stepped the power armor clad vault dweller loading his shotgun for the finale.

As he stepped into 3 dogs room he found the dog cowering behind thec table. "Someone needs to tell you what time it is and 3 dog is the one to do it." 3dog mumbled behind the table he also mumbled sometheng about the good fight before his torso became minced meat and flew all over the room. Vault dweller never liked his annoying voice.

He then continued towards the Washington mall fighting through tunnels and metros of mutents and ghouls and stuff. He wasamazed at the mall and dediced to go to Underworld first. He ran into a buisness man ghoul who he queckly shot in his brains all over the wall. The vault dweller found a papers of ownership for a ghoul who seemed to hate everything as much as he did, so he decided to leave him alive and continued to shoot all of underworld with a minigun. After the place was full of dead ghoul bodies he left.

He and the ghoul found a mercenary Sidney and helped her and then vault dweller romanced her and they teamed up hating the capital wasteland together. They then continued to clear the mall of all life and reached Lincoln memorial where there was some slavers that they mezzmerised and put slave collars on and then left in the pool.

They then went to rivet city and vault dweller learned that the scientists where trying to build a water purifier in the river to clean the radioactive waters that have been filtered through the soil for 200 yers alredy but is still radeoactive. Vault dweller decided to chek it out but first he had some stuff to do in rivet city. He went up on the main deck and pushed off a suicidal old men, because he had became hate everything, Sidney and ghoul only grinned evilly. They proceded to massecre the city because for fun and it had so many annoying people.

Chapter 6: purification of the brotherhood

The vault dweller and hes companions walked towards the water purifier thing. Thay made it inside and serched for a fusebox that they found in the basement. When they turned on the power to the purification suddenly the enclave came from the west coast even thoug the chosen one had deatroyed them years ago. So they take out their miniguns agian and start killing them. When they killed half of enclave army, even more vertibirds showed up and they had to excape into the swers. They walked through the sewers and finaly made it into the Citadel.

The citadel was a pentagon that was turned into a brotherhood of steel fotress. There was also a betuful woman there called Lions but the vault dweller coul'dnt yet romance her because he had to proof himself to her first. And also to the brotherhood. So vault dweller challanged their strongest warrior to a gladiotor fight and even when the brotherhood man firts said no to the vilonece he then agreed.

Vault dweller and the warrior steped on the atena and the fight begin. Vault dweller just stand there because he knew he was the most baddestass in the wasteland. The warrior striked him with his right fest and hit hes face, a dirty shape of fist could seen on vault dwellers pale face skin. Next hit went up hes jawbone and that was when he stoped his hedstart. He gave his fist godlike sped and rammed it into his stomic, right throuh hes power armor plates, thats' how hard he hit him. Warrior started caughing blood from hes mouth, the punch has really hurted him. But warrior didont' still yet give up. He ran at vault dweller and jumped a roundhouse kic into vault dweller. But vault dweller was to high agility and he dodged the kic attack fast and punched a counterattach into the ribs. The warrior groned and fell, holding his torso in hes hand. "Shuld i end this?" aksed the lone wanderer. "Please do it so.." said warrior and couching blod. Vault dweller took a power and kiced warrior in the nec, flyng hes head clean off into over the pentagon walls and into washing ton river. Every one was shoced but they knew that vault dweller was totaly cereal. Lions walked in front and held her head down whispered "take me with you valut dweller, im' yours now" and vault dweller did that. There wasnt' massecre now becaus vault dweller thot it was unapproprite to kill the people of hes new romance interest so soon,

So the four went to dukovs place for some vaction time and also romance scene.

Chapter 7(: the raven rock enclave

So now the vault dweller was reley bored becaus h ehad mostly killed all annoying peopel and now only had kill raiders and mutants who respawned. There were more people in the wasteland but he didnt wan to bother killing them becaus they weren't worth hes time. So he spend his days romancing hes girlfriends. But one day when he went to grocery storeto scavange up more fresh food he saw that there was enclave in the street with a deathclaw. „waht?" asked the chosen one. He sneaked there and saw what was happening? The enlacve was controlling the deadthclaw with mind control. „No way how do they do this?" asked lone wandrerer . He went and kiled them all. When looting the bodies of the enclave officer he find a map that show a secret enclave base in the mountains where is their main base and super bunker. "It's go time" said lone wanderer, and it was.

Lone wanderer took all his girlfriends with him and badassed hes way to the enclave sectret base killing everything mutant and annoying people along the way. When he they reached the enclave buunker there was nothing. There was no door. But no there was a door afterall (soryy I forgot I looked up in wiki lol :D) They find it higher up in th e mountain, lone wanderer helmetpalmed hes face for being dumb and not seeingi t before.

Meanwhile in the enclave basse Tyrell gets ready for guard duty. Tyrell is a good man. He has a enclave wife and two enclave kids. He eats pancackes in his enclave barracks and pests his enclave dog. He takes a hot shower and dresses for work. He kisses hes family and leaves to central security Office. He said hi to John and Bob and Rick who were in his security unit. They had coffe and talked about last night's game before their shift started. Tyrell then put on his power armor and the maintaince people run the ordinary configuration tests and he started walking towards his post. On the way he saw one of his old friends, they chatted a few words and he went on. He reached his post by the main doors, Pete was already there. He was Tyrell's partner today. "Morning!" said Tyrell "So hows' the family do…." He cudnt end hes sentence because the door exploded off the hinges. Tyrells head flyed clean off hes nec, Pete was cut in half from the abdomens, his helmet flyed off. Pete looked up, coucking up blood and groaning "Why?". A shadow came in, stopped and said "beacuse I dont' give a fuck" and shot Pete in the eye.

Lone wanderer and hes girls shooted their way through the security turrets and reached a big room. Suddenly all doors suddenly closed and sleeping gas realeased into the room. "Sweat dreams my sweet prince" said a villain voice who was colonel Autumn. When vault dweller woken up he was restrained with hand cuffs and in front of a biig bleep bloop box. "Hello" Said box. What? Thinks the lone wandrer, I have heard this voice before somewhere. "I am president Eden, I am a computer robot said the box. What? Thinks the wanderer again, but how can this be, how does this make any sense? The box robot explains to the lone wanderer that the enclave are former US gorvenment and they want to clean wasteland of unpure people and mutants. Then lone wanderer has a lightbulb and says "So do I, bitch" and braks handcuffs and jumpkicks the living bytes out of president eden. "HA HA says president eden, my computer case is made of titanium alloy and you cant' brake it, you stupid dergenarate". But lone wanderer is not in fact stupid. He is really smart, like at least 9 int. So he smiles at the computer and says "This statement is false. The previous statsement is true". Suddenly sparks and smoke come out of PC Eden: "Does not compute, error ERROR 3RROR has topped working…." And so the vault seller is once agian victoryous. He saves the girls and get's hes things back and then steps up on a rally and says to the entire enclave "I killded your stupid computer president, now I decide who is unpure and whos' not. If you do not follow me I will kill you too." And so the lone wandere became the new king of the raven rock enclave base. He also romanced many enclave ladys.

Chapter 8 water of life

The lone wandereer was now very happy because h ehas found a army that also hates everything out in the wasteland. But there was one bad thing: the water purifyer. It could save the entire wasteland and the vault dweller did not like such ideas, becasue h ehad become all powerful and godlike and had started to hate the hole wasteland. So he assembeled a enclave army of 4 verticopters and 30 soldiers and they started marching to the citadel. Sometimes they took brakes and killed mutants and then moved forward. Finally they reached the citadel, paladin Lyon was left at the raven Rock secret base becasue she would have been too sad otherwise. They also went by the brotherhood holocasts and invited them to kill the citadel brotherhood because they all thought they were faggots and stupid and they agreed and so they did. So they reached the citadel and vault dweller took out MIRV launcher and said to hes army, "Check this out" and he fired. Mini nukes flyed at the citadel and breaked all it's walls. Burning paldins run out of the pentagoon and they were minigunned by the enclave and holocasts. Soon all of the citadel lied dead on the mud.

Now the army moved to the lincoln memoriaal where the water purifyer was built. It was surrounded by force fields. "Crap, how do we get past these?" said vault dweller. But then one enclave remembered that they were thei'r force field walls and they turned them off and walked in. Lone wanderer and his girls and army went inside. He planted lots of C4 on the purifyng machine and they blew it up, but the building stayed ok. They then disguised themselves as brotherhood of steel and said to everybody in the wasteland that the river water was now purified. Soon everyone died because they drinked radioactive water. Ecxept the holocasts, enclaves and lone wanderer and he's girls. They all created a new enclave that hated evrybody and they decided to move west and kill more annoying people. Also vault dweller roamanced many enclave and holocast and his own girls and had many kids who were also very high power level.

This is the story of lone wanderer and his friends who hated everybody and where not too pussys to do something about it.


End file.
